Enough and Some to Spare
by Jun-Gin
Summary: Set during the Silver Millennium, a young princess learns about freedom, dreams, duty, the bonds of friendship, and annoying little aliens with black hair who don't know when to stop.
1. Castle of Spirals

**I'm Jun, and this little tidbit is my first fan fiction and my first Sailor Moon fanfic. This chapter is my first attempt at a first-person POV, so it might be a little bad. **

**Chapter 1: Castle of Spirals**

Now, I am going to tell you a story. Something that happened a long time ago, before you, or your parents or your grandparents were born. Me? I have existed since the beginning of time. But that is of no importance to you.

Far away, deep in the recesses of space. Now, you've taken astronomy right? You know, the planets, stars, cosmos, universes. Our story takes place on one of these planets.

'No life on other planets?' Oh dear, what _are _they teaching you? Of course there's life on the planets; There was an entire legacy on Earth's moon, but lets get back on topic.

Orbiting this planet, was a castle. It was constructed from the finest ice and crystal. But despite its overall beauty, the castle's pride and joy was the spiral staircase; you could see it from light-years away.

Why didn't NASA discover it? Why wasn't Neo Queen Serenity able to locate the planet Nemesis until it was too late? Oh, you weren't there when that happened. Forgive me. Guarding here for all time and watching the flow of events and different timelines…I can get them mixed up. One time, I saw your suicide. It was during Crystal Tokyo, so it hadn't happened yet, but I was so alarmed, I immediately checked up on you. Oh, for reasons you wouldn't understand; it was just an alternate time line. Now, don't ask me questions about the future; it might mess up your present.

Anyway, the spiral staircase was the pride and joy of the castle. Whenever the King and Queen would host parties, hundreds flocked for a chance to see the staircase up close. The King and Queen had three children; the brave Prince Caliban, the demure Princess Perdita and the swift Princess Haruka.

What's so funny? This is an important story. You need to understand about your past before you can even think about your future. Yes, I know she has the same name as you do. She's your past self! Can we get on with the story?

Inside the lovely spiral castle was a room. This room was elegantly decorated with royal blue silks, heavy tapestries and wonderful paintings adorning the walls. If we stopped, we would see that the tapestries and paintings were filled with stately figures in imposing armor and robes. But we didn't stop. In the middle of this room was a bed made of the finest silk and velvet(of course it was made from the finest; the King and Queen wouldn't settle for less). On the bed was a little girl, dressed in a royal; blue robe. She had hair the color of sun-bleached wheat- No, I don't know what sun-bleached wheat looks like. I'm guessing its yellow. It looks like your hair, except longer and better taken care of. Yes, I did just make a joke. Her skin was as white and smooth as marble and her eyes, though currently red and puffy from crying, was a lovely blue-green rivaled only by the most fertile of seas.

"Princess? Princess?" asked a soft voice drifting in from behind the ornate door. "You cannot stay in there forever," the soft voice continued. "Think about your parents' reputation and the reputation of the monarchy of Uranus."

The little girl sniffed in defiance(you see? I told her she was you. Got the same attitude).

"I don't care," she said, her voice befitting that of a fairy.

"Please Princess. Queen Serenity and Queen Olea are here. Do not embarrass us before them," the voice drifted in.

"But, the other princesses do not like me. That mean green-haired girl from Neptune treats me like I'm dung!"

"Did you apologize for breaking her crystal violin?"

The girl hesitated. "No," she finally said. "But, she will not let me! Whenever I try to speak to her, she ignores me!"

The voice suppressed a sigh. "What about Perdita? I'm sure she would want to play with you."

"No."

The voice paused, slightly shocked from the blatant refusal of his request, but understanding of the young princess' plight. "Caliban? You share the same interests."

"Father's too busy showing off the Crown Prince."

"If not for you, come out for me," the voice sighed, "Your mother has been wanting an excuse to banish me and this'll be it."

The girl sniffed one last defiant sniff, jumped of her luxurious bed and headed towards the ornate door.

The man leaning on the other side jumped as the door opened. He quickly recovered and looked at the girl as she dried her eyes with a sleeve of a dress that was worth more than 3 of him. He held out his arm for her to take.

"Are you ready, my Princess?"

"I am ready, Stefano."

**Finally it's done! How did you like it? I've never written a fanfic before, original work? Yes. Fanfiction? No. So they might be a little OOC. Cookies to whoever reviews!! I love reviews….**

**-Jun**


	2. Bookworm, Ailen and HeartfeltConfessions

**I'm so happy about the positive feedback I've gotten from this story! Thank you Haruka Tenou Kou, Annacat101 and petiyaka!**

**Chapter 2: Bookworms, Aliens and Heartfelt Confessions**

"Announcing the Crown Princess of Uranus, Ophelia Cressida Ariel Haruka, sister to Crown Prince Caliban Setebos Ferdinand and Princess Perdita Cordeila Mab Bianca." Stephano flourished the young princess(who had an incredibly long name… Her parents named her, I assure you. I don't what kind of parents would name their daughter that. I suppose its tradition. Stop interrupting! Now where was I? Oh yeah.) to the ambassadors from the Solar System and beyond.

A regally dressed woman with blond hair done nicely in a bun scowled. "About _time _she showed up." she muttered to her companion, Queen Europa of Jupiter. The woman was the noted Queen Titania of Uranus, mother of Prince Caliban, Princess Haruka and Princess Perdita. Queen Europa nodded in agreement before casually remarking, "Tania, you would best hope that girl shapes up before she marries by darling Kalyke. She needs to become a lady."

"Are you sure about Haruka? She's absolutely horrid, not wife material. Perdita would be more than willing-"

"He wants that ruffian," Europa shook her head. "Metis spoils the boy, puts ideas in his head instead of showing him how to rule the kingdom. Kal keeps telling me he likes her hair."

"The only good quality about her," Titania scoffed.

"Yes," Europa agreed. "Her hair is magnificent."

"Shame its on her and not Perdita" Europa nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Princess Ophelia Cressida Ariel Haruka, also known as Princess Haruka, was bored. Stephano had left her after she was introduced to every monarch that had arrived. She did not see any other girls her age, Princess Michiru having disappeared after Haruka spotted her. She sighed a sigh of the alone and friendless, and headed towards the refreshment tables. Pigging out on the snacks would help her feel better. But, she soon discovered that someone had beaten her to the food. A raven-haired girl, about her age, was eating everything in sight! And she had eaten all of the salad! Her father had ordered the servants to serve salad just for her. This girl was gonna pay, dearly.

"Ahem." She tried getting the glutton's attention, hands on her hips, foot tapping. Her mother would be proud

The girl looked up, turning towards Haruka with cheeks full of food. "Wafffft imst?"

Haruka frowned. Didn't this girl have any manners? She had spat food everywhere. "What do you think you're doing?" Despite her wishes, Haruka's voice had came out shrill and slightly hysteric.

"Eafming. Waft maru foing?"

"Chew your food!" Amused, the raven complied and looked at the irate princess, a smirk playing on her features. "What's with you?' the raven asked. "You don't own this food. I can eat whatever I want."

"Well, can you eat like a normal person? And _not _eat all of the salad?" Haruka was not liking this stranger at all. _'Try not to be difficult, Haruka. Try to make friends with the other princess.' _Her mother's voice echoed in her mind. How was she supposed to be nice when they ate all of the salad!?

The raven smirked. "I'm _so_ sorry, your Royal Highness. I was just eating my troubles away, but I'm just a lowly horseman who has to protect the princess. Their troubles don't matter." She ended sadly.

Now Haruka wasn't the type to comfort other people. Whenever someone cried in front of her, she felt extremely awkward. The raven's eyes shone with unshed tears and Haruka did what every other seven-year-old would do.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you come here?"

"I was mad at the princess. Why did you come over here?"

Haruka hesitated. She didn't like to talk about her feelings. "I wanted to forget I was a princess." she said quietly.

"Why would you not wanna be a princess? You get pretty clothes and jewels and you never hafta do chores and, and… it just seems like the life."

"It's not," Haruka said. "I have to take many classes and act proper at all times, never speak and…I'm not supposed to know this but," she checked around for eavesdroppers and leaned in to whisper in the raven's ear. "Mother has arranged a marriage for me, to someone I do not even know!" The raven nodded sympathetically. "Here, come with me." she said to the distraught blonde. She led the blonde towards the prettiest place in the entire castle. They went towards the Spiral Staircase. They sat on the top step.

"My name is Kou Seiya, Chevalier to Princess Kakyuu." The raven said.

"I'm Ophelia Cressida Ariel Haruka of Uranus, but just call me Haruka."

"You have a long name."

"I know."

"Y'know, another way to say Uranus is 'your-anus'.

"Ha-ha," Haruka remarked dryly. "That's very funny. Stephano tells me that joke every day."

"Who's Stephano?"

"My servant."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"No."

"That's lonely isn't it?" a third voice interjected. Seiya and Haruka turned towards the newcomer. She was a girl their age with short blue hair and matching eyes. She blushed at her boldness and twiddled her fingers. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to…"

Seiya laughed. "It's 'kay. Come sit." she patted the spot next to her after she scooted towards Haruka. "'Ruka, it's a good thing these stairs are roomy." Seiya chuckled. Haruka frowned at the nickname.

"Hello, My name is Haruka of Uranus-"

"Pronounced 'your-anus'"

Haruka cuffed Seiya on the back of the head. "She's little!"

"You are too! And your gettin' married!"

"Don't say things like that!"

The bluenette giggled a bit. They were good friends. She was jealous. "My name is Ami, Princess of Mercury."

Seiya smiled. "I'm Seiya, from Kinmoku!"

"Kinmoku?" Ami asked.

"What's it like there?" Haruka was curious to know.

Seiya blushed a bit, no-one had ever wanted to know about her home planet. "Well…."

**How was it? Did you like? Hate? Want to wish me a horrible death for separating Haruka and Michiru? Review!! Or not. I'm okay with that, as long as you like it(but reviews mean faster updates!) Sorry about OOC-ness for the characters, but we don't know anything about the Senshi's past lives except that they protected Serenity, but Whatev!**

**-Jun**


	3. Seiya Learns Where Babies Come From

**Thanks for all the reviews(Haruka Tenou Kou and petiyaka) and even those who didn't review and just read it get thanks! I'm so happy! And love the chapter title :)**** And I forgot this in the first 2 chapters but…I do not own Sailor Moon and all affiliated merchandise, but I do own most of the Royal Families(except for Queen Serenity), **

**Chapter 3: Seiya Learns Where Babies Come From**

"Oberon. Where is your daughter?"

A strong, fearless man, Oberon had fought alongside Queen Serenity and the previous Sailor Senshi, including his lost love, Cressida Haruka, better known as Sailor Uranus, during the Sailor Wars. He had promised her, as she lay dying in his arms, that he would name his first-born daughter after her, it being a tradition in the Uranusian Royal Family to name sons and daughters after lost loved ones. Now, it nearly being two thousand years after Chaos was sealed, Oberon was getting older. Forced to marry his least favorite concubine and conceive heirs with her, Oberon had gradually lost faith in hope, love, happiness, and dreams, until Haruka was born. Personality-wise, she was Cressida's twin; they were almost the exact same person. He had felt a happiness he had not felt in years, but his wife, Titania, had hated the girl for her resemblance to Cressida. Slowly, he watched Titania break Haruka's spirit and spread nasty rumors about her to the other Queens and they, in turn, tell their daughters to stay away from the lonely princess. Except for Princess Michiru, she had given Haruka a chance, and had invited the entire family to Triton Castle. She was showing off her crystal violin when Titania tripped Haruka, causing her to fall unto Michiru and break the violin, along with injuring themselves. They were never invited again. Now, here she was again, feeding off his misery, waiting for an answer while tapping her foot and glaring at her dejected husband.

"Perdita is playing with little Serenity, Titania."

"Your _other _daughter."

"She went to the buffet table."

"She's not there."

"Well-" a small tug at his cloak brought Oberon's attention. Two little girls, with matching ponytails, were looking up at him. The one who had tugged at his cloak had slightly wavy silver hair that rivaled the Serenities, albeit with a gray tint, and piercing green eyes. Her companion had straight auburn hair that was slicked back, drawing even more attention to the abnormally large size of her forehead, and violet eyes. He regarded them with tired cerulean eyes. "Yes?"

"Have you seen our sister?" The one with the gigantic forehead asked while the gray-haired one pierced through his very soul with those eyes. "She has really messy black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes."

He noted that Large Forehead had a low-pitched voice and seemed very bossy. He also noted that calling her Large Forehead in his head was very mean, but he didn't care anymore.

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry."

"Thank you anyway. Let's go, Yaten. She couldn't have gotten that far." The green-eyed girl searched his soul for one last time before she left with her sister.

"They look like those Kinmokian children. I feel sorry for them, having to guard that princess for the rest of their lives." Titania remarked casually. Oberon was sure she cared just about as much as he did. And he just didn't care anymore.

* * *

"It's not fair. Why do we have to look for her? She's not even our sister! Taiki, let's just leave her!" Yaten whined.

"Quit whining, you're too old for that," Taiki said. "We have to look for her; she's the other guard for Princess Kakyuu. We have to learn to get along and work together."

Yaten stuck out her tongue at Taiki. Taiki sighed. They were both such children.

* * *

"It seems like a nice place," Haruka commented, head full of flower-filled daydreams. "Better than here, the castle does not have any flowers. Neither does the Mainland(1). Always cold and icy, we never get much sunlight."

Seiya smirked. "Yep, Kinmoku is the best, but I'm stuck in training all day and night." Her voice then took on a ridiculously high pitch. "'Kou Seiya! You must train your tiny little ass off and become strong to protect our Princess!!!! Bring some honor to the Seiya family name!!!! Now, drop and give me three thousand!!!!!!' That's what my dad says all the time."

Haruka frowned, something nagging at the back of her mind. Then, it hit her. "Aren't all Kinmokians female? How can you have a dad?" Ami flushed and was just about to berate Haruka for being rude until Seiya laughed.

"I can have a dad if you have one. And besides, how am I supposed to know where babies come from? Do _you_ know?" Ami was about to answer Seiya's question when Haruka beat her to it.

"Of course I know where babies come from!" Haruka bristled.

"Then tell me," Seiya taunted. Ami sighed. He was too cocky for his own good. Haruka was the type to punch first, ask later.

"When a man and woman love each other very much, they lock themselves in their room and take all night to write a letter to Mother Eagle. Mother Eagle gets the letter and makes a baby out of their love and her special magicness. Mother Eagle is very old and feeble so it takes her nine months to fly with the baby and give it to the parents." Haruka explained, looking snug and proud of herself for knowing such an adult thing. Both Ami and Seiya looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ummm, Haruka, I don't think-" Ami started.

"So _that's _where I come from!" Seiya exclaimed. "But, wait. My mom gets really fat though. What about that?"

"Mommies just get anxious and so they eat everything in sight and get fat," Haruka said.

"I don't think that's where babies come from." Ami said.

"But, Father told me that." Haruka said.

"Oh," Ami said, dejectedly. "Well, he's probably right then. Because he _is _an adult."

The other two nodded sagely. Adults knew everything.

* * *

1. The Mainland is the planet Uranus. Remember that they live in a castle _orbiting _Uranus, like a moon.

**I'm just on a roll with these chapters(except now I'm stuck because I have no outline for chapter 4 O_O) And I found out how to do the cool line thing! Yay for cool line things! Ami-chan's the only one with any sense. Ah well, the next chapter will feature the end of the party and our trio's separation. And to all Taiki lovers out there, I hope I didn't offend with the forehead thing, but you **_**have **_**to admit it: Taiki has a large forehead. That hair style just makes it worse, but Taiki-chan doesn't care so much for appearances(unlike Haruka and Yaten) so its all good. **

**-Jun**


	4. Parting

**Thank you reviewers!! I love you guys! **

**petiyaka-You're welcome! **_**My**_** parents said they did 'it' and 9 months later, I popped out. I'm glad I finally know the truth.**

**Haruka Tenou Kou- You've been reviewing every chapter ****J makes me sooo happy! **

**TheStoryWriter-I'm glad I made you giggle. I've never thought as myself as funny, it just came to me. **

**Chapter 4: Parting**

"So, what do you like to do for fun, Serenity?" asked Perdita. She was a precocious little girl, but too selfish and self-centered to see past her own nose. Her mother's constant spoiling and praise had groomed this young princess into a young egomaniac. Despite all this however, she was still smart and hid her true self behind a veneer of kindness.

"I like to pick flowers in the garden. Do you have any flowers?" Serenity asked innocently. Perdita reeled in her disgust, how she _hated_ the Moon Kingdom, and smiled a dazzling smile.

"We don't have any flowers here, Serenity. The land here prevents them from growing."

"Oh, do you have any toys?"

Perdita smiled. Of course she had toys.

* * *

"And then, she threw everything back up! And Ma made me clean it!" Seiya complained. Haruka nodded knowingly, siblings were nothing but trouble. She felt sorry for Seiya, having five sisters, but she couldn't let Seiya find out.

"Oh boo hoo, poor Seiya," Haruka mocked. "She has a baby sister she has to help with. Her life is so hard."

Seiya's cheeks flushed. "So sorry, _Princess_," She spat. "I don't have three billon servants at my beck and call."

"_Chevalier_, I am sorry that you get to go outside with _flowers _and have some freedom. I am taking lessons all day and I cannot even go outside and run." Haruka confessed.

"Oh," Seiya said, at a loss. Ami, almost forgotten by her newfound friends, cleared her throat. Both Seiya and Haruka whipped around and turned to her. "Umm, the party's almost over guys, our parents must be looking for us." Ami started to leave.

Haruka nodded and started to get up until Seiya's hand shot out and pulled both her and Ami back on the stairs.

"What's your problem?" Haruka asked.

"We have to go," Ami said.

"But, once this party ends and we all leave, we won't be friends anymore." Seiya said, finding the floor very interesting to look at. Haruka and Ami frowned. She was right; after the party, they wouldn't see each other ever again. Loneliness would overtake them once more. But, Ami was a genius, she had a great idea.

"Haruka, Seiya, my father has several mini-computers that also serve as communicators. I could get some and if we ever wanted to talk, we can! Even from light-years away!"

All three girls brightened and rushed off the steps in order to find King Beethoven and obtain communicators. As Haruka and Seiya are both very fast runners, and Ami being sub-par at best, the party-goers saw a black and blond blur, with a tired 6 year old trailing behind it. Seiya and Haruka, having realized that they were even in speed, took it upon themselves to try and out-do the other. In doing so, they missed King Beethoven and knocked his drink out of his hand.

"What in the name of Mercury…?" Beethoven asked.

"Those were my new friends," Ami said, having found her father.

"Oh, really? You made some new friends, Princess?" he asked, blue eyes twinkling. Beethoven was a kind and jolly soul, he loved his wife, daughter and fine-tasting food. He still had a robust appearance, despite the fact that his love of food had given him a big belly.

Ami nodded shyly at her father. "Daddy, could we have some communicators? I don't want to lose them…" Ami hung her head. The other princesses had always ignored her. Ami blended into the background, there was nothing noticeable about her. But, Seiya had and Haruka talked to her too. She had a feeling that they were the ones meant to be her friends.

Beethoven saw the spark in his daughter's eye and smiled. "Of course! Now what's their names?" he asked, while drawing three blank mini-computers from his sleeve.

"The one with the black hair is Kou Seiya and the one with the blonde hair is Haruka, of 'your-anus,'" Ami blushed. "Seiya said that."

Beethoven laughed heartily. "Oh ho, this Seiya seems to be quite the comedian! But the Uranusian princess?" he sobered up. "Heard she's a mean, destructive little brute."

"Daddy! That's not true!" Ami admonished her father. "She's really nice and fun."

Beethoven nodded, trusting his daughter's judgment over his wife's foolish gossip. How he loved Queen Dorsa, but she was a gossip-monger. He waved his hand over a communicator and it became blue with a red sun stylized as a rose on the top. It said KOU SEIYA in fancy orange script. He did the same with the other, it turning navy blue with the planetary symbol for Uranus on the top in gold. It read SKY KING HARUKA in gold in the same fancy script. He repeated the gesture with the third one, it becoming pale blue with the planetary symbol for Mercury on it in dark blue. It read AQUA RHAPSODY AMI in aquamarine. "Here you go," he said, handing all three to his young daughter. He chuckled at the sparkle in her eyes as she regarded the magnificent items and with a squealed "Thank you, Daddy!" she ran off to show her new friends.

* * *

They were beat. They had worn themselves out with their race and they had lost Ami.

"This is all your fault you know," Haruka said to Seiya as they tried to catch their breaths. She just nodded, not wanting to get in another argument with Haruka. She was too tired.

"Seiya! Haruka!" Ami called while running towards them with the mini-computers. "I got them!" She handed her friends their computers. Seiya and Haruka's faces lit up.

"Wow! It's so cool!" Seiya exclaimed, marveling at the sun-rose.

"'Sky king Haruka'" Haruka whispered in awe, tracing the words with her fingers. "Thank you, Ami." she said.

Seiya nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Ami."

Ami blushed. "I just wanted to get it so we could talk to each other. Just type in our names if you ever want to talk."

"Ami! Let's get going! There's no more food here and I'm hungry! " her father called.

Ami looked at her friends sadly. "You promise to call?" she asked.

"I promise," Haruka said.

"Promise," Seiya said, holding out her pinky.

At the other girls' confused stares, she explained. "At Kinmoku, we make a pinky promise. If you break a pinky promise, you die. We hook are pinkies together and say 'Cross my heart and hope to die, this pinky promise's not a lie. '"

The two princesses nodded and all three hooked their pinkies together.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, this pinky promise's not a lie."

* * *

**The end of the party, I wish they could've stayed there forever, but then the story wouldn't continue. Enter Perdita! You get to see for a little bit! She's based off my cat(Only not as cute) and does nothing but make trouble for Haruka! The next chapter's in the writing process, but I'm sick right now, so it'll be on hold until I'm better. **

**Now, there's something that all the Royals have in common. I'm gonna give a little hint and whoever finds out first gets cookies!!! And a oneshot written of their choice. If you don't get it, don't beat yourself up; I did a lot of research!**

**Mercury- King Beethoven, Queen Dorsa and Princess Ami live in Mariner Castle.**

**Venus- King Ishtar, Queen Aphrodite, Princess Terra, Princess Venera and Princess Minako live in Magellan Castle.**

**Mars- King Tharsis, Queen Ada and Princess Rei live in Phobos Deimos Castle. **

**Jupiter- King Metis, Queen Europa, Prince Kalyke and Princess Makoto live in Io Castle.**

**Uranus- King Oberon, Queen Titania, Prince Caliban, Princess Haruka, Princess Perdita and Stephano live in Miranda Castle. **

**Neptune- King Proteus, Queen Larissa and Princess Michiru live in Triton Castle.**

**Saturn- King Tethys, Queen Phoebe and Princess Hotaru live in Titan Castle.**

**Pluto- King Chronos, Queen Nix and Princess Setsuna live in Charon Castle. **

**Kinmoku-Queen Olea and Princess Kakyuu live in Castle Hana.**


	5. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 5! Sorry It took so long, as I said last chapter, I was sick. Reviews!!!!:**

**petiyaka- I thought it was funny too!**

**Haruka Tenou Kou- o.O Translator…Cool, but you may lose something in the translation, but that's not it! Good try *winks* I didn't even notice that they all had a nuclear family structure..**

**Fusionmix-Thanks for the review! But of course everyone's going to be OOC, they're only six(except Haruka, she's 7)! Evryone changes as they get older, I just tried to get their basic personality though. Or did I not mention their ages?**

**Ages: Guardian Senshi and Serenity- 6 years old**

**Starlights and Kakyuu- 6 years old**

**Setsuna, Caliban and Kalyke- 10 years old**

**Haruka and Michiru- 7 years old**

**Hotaru- 3 years old**

**There!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5: Sibling Rivalry **

"What's that?"

Haruka did not like Perdita for many reasons. One reason was that Perdita was a spoiled brat. Another was that she got away with _everything_. One time, while her parents were away, Perdita single-handedly burnt down the kitchen. Now, the Uranusian Royalty did not believe in maids and butlers, they had one part-time cook and Stephano as the help, unless there was a party, in which many from the Mainland would come and volunteer their services. Anything for a chance to be in Miranda Castle. When their parents returned and saw the remains of the kitchen, naturally they wondered who was responsible. Caliban grunted in response and returned to the stables groom the rabbits, Perdita looked up with wide sparkling blue eyes and said it was Haruka, Haruka vehemently denied the accusation. Titania sent Perdita away and forced Haruka to clean up all the soot and ashes. At this Oberon objected; "She is only 4," he said.

"It was obviously an accident. Send her to her room for the rest of the day. We can clean this up."

Titania wouldn't have it. "She made this mess, so now she must clean it!"

Oberon shook his head. "Haruka, go to your room and think about what you've done. You cannot leave until I tell you to." Haruka scurried to her room. Perdita would pay for this later. Of course, this was just one incident out of many.

Caliban was next in line for the throne. Because of this, he had many duties that his sisters did not have. He had to be trained in combat, for every Uranusian King was a warrior, his own father had fought in the Sailor Wars. He had to help his father with his Kingly duties, such as reading the Royal Decrees, addressing the complaints of the people, kissing babies when they're born, and other boring stuff. By nature, Caliban was an apathetic slob, he didn't care about anything… except the rabbits. The only time you could get a reaction from the boy was if you said the key phrase, "rabbit races".

Now before you start laughing, let me tell you about Uranus. They value speed and personal freedom. That's why you're the way you are now, always yearning to become one with the wind… Sounds like they would idolize horses, doesn't it? There are no horses on Uranus, but there are rabbits. Rabbit Races is the national sport of Uranus. So instead of having motorcycle racing, racecars and horses, Uranus has rabbits. And pretty fast rabbits at that.

Prince Caliban was an accomplished rabbit racer himself. He spends most of his time training and grooming his prized rabbit, Puck. Puck had won many races for Caliban and so he had the best stable. Caliban often bought Haruka to his sanctuary, she being the only one who shares his enthusiasm(read: obsession) with racing. They raced each other often, with Haruka winning every time. He would play dolls and tea party with Perdita whenever her princess friends were busy. Despite his attitude, he did care about his family, just not as much as they would like him to.

"What's that? Tell me _now_, Haruka."

Haruka sighed. "It's a mini-computer," she said, brandishing it about. "I got it from my friend."

Perdita was not amused. Not at all. "Friend? What friend? You don't have any friends."

Ordinarily, that comment would've caused a fight between Haruka and Perdita, causing Perdita to be kicked out of Haruka's room and the door locked. Then Haruka would start to cry, quietly, softly, so no-one would hear. But, today wasn't any ordinary day. Haruka had friends now, two of them. Cocky Seiya and Docile Ami. Hmmm, maybe she should rethink the first one…

"I do have friends, Perdita. This computer was a gift."

"I want one." Perdita demanded.

"No, you can't have it."

"Why not?"

"It's mine. And if you call Mother here, I'll tell her about the time you cut off Puck's fur."

Perdita gulped. Their mother was so very proud of Caliban and Puck. She decided not to push Haruka further.

"Fine, whatever. I don't need it. I already have a lot of toys and Mother's sure to get me one too." Perdita stated, trying to bait Haruka.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care." Haruka said, not falling for Perdita's trap.

Perdita huffed, stamped her feet and left Haruka's room. Haruka smiled at herself. Ignoring Perdita was becoming easier and easier, every passing year.

* * *

**Next chapter's a time skip! *Is totally running out of ideas* Sorry its so short, but shorter chapters equal shorter wait times! And the Sailor Moon RP led by ilovemichiru25 needs Kakyuu, Mamoru and Setsuna! Its so fun, you should join! Just message me!**

**-Jun **


	6. Puppy Love

**Chapter 6: Puppy Love**

Today was Haruka's tenth birthday. Since today was the day she finally became a member of the Double Digits Club, but she needed a new dress. She gave off a haughty and dignified air as the tailors tried to fit her into her dress. On the inside, however, Ophelia Cressida Ariel Haruka, Crown Princess of Uranus was incredibly angry. She hated getting fitted into dresses. She hated all dresses and skirts in general! Haruka was happiest when she was racing her brother in a baggy shirt and pants. Despite her overall masculine qualities, Haruka still took care of her hair. Her hair had grown from a shoulder-length mop of straw to a long cascading flow of tawny waves. The woman struck her with a pin. The princess grimaced and glared a glare her mother would be proud of at the hapless woman. Someone was getting fired.

* * *

Haruka glided into the ballroom wearing her new gold dress. She gave off an aura of grace, peace and kindness. Seiya snickered at her best friend. Haruka was good at fooling the adults, but Seiya knew better. Seiya could see the barely noticeable twitch in Haruka's eye every time someone cooed over her. Seiya chuckled as she held the apple above Yaten's reach. Seiya could tell.

* * *

Ami smiled for the fifteenth time that night. She was stuck in a very interesting conversation with the smartest girl. Her name was Kou Taiki and she was a Kinmokian like Seiya. Ami had wondered if Taiki knew Seiya and the answer was an embarrassed 'yes'. Ami had nodded knowingly after that. For someone who was as intelligent as they were to know someone like Seiya… It was an embarrassment. At least Haruka had more common sense, even though she wasn't as likeable as Seiya was. Ami inwardly sighed as Taiki went on to explain the dynamics of Kinmokian technology. Ami needed smarter friends.

* * *

Seiya had gotten bored of messing with Yaten and wandered off to find more victims. The Martian Princess looked like a good target but the Jovian Princess next to her looked scary, so Seiya just kept walking. Before long, Seiya found herself in front of Perdita's room. Throughout the three years Seiya had been friends with Haruka, she had only seen Perdita twice. Seiya shrugged and waltzed in uninvited. The first thing she saw was the most radiant creature. She had long blonde hair, the color of light gold, almost silver, incredibly vibrant compared to Haruka's tawny locks. She had lovely sky blue eyes, but the most striking feature was the two dumplings on her head. "Oi! Odango Atama!"

The heavenly creature turned at the sound of Seiya's voice, a frown marring her lovely features. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yep!"

"I am not an O-kan-go A-ma-ma!"

Seiya laughed. "O-dango A-tama. It means 'Dumpling Head'."

The girl's hand shot up to her head, cupping the dumplings. "They are not dumplings!"

Seiya laughed again. "Yeah, they are. But, it's okay. I think they're cute." Seiya stuck out her hand in greeting. "I'm Kou Seiya. You can just call me Seiya."

The girl looked at Seiya's hand before she took it. "Princess Serenity."

"Princess? Why are there only princesses here?"

"The Uranusian Royal Family does not meddle with the common class." An annoying high-pitched voice said. Seiya suppresses a sigh, and uttered a proper greeting. "Hello, Princess Perdita, how are you this fine evening?"

Perdita smiled at Seiya. "No need to be so formal! We're all friends here, right? Now Seiya, do you want to play dollies with us?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to not get sick!**

**-Jun**


	7. Breaking Point

**Review Time!!!**

**petiyaka- Poor Ami right, but don't worry she has Taiki now, even though Taiki isn't really important….Bah! And about Michiru, just wait and read on…**

**Haruka Tenou Kou- Don't be so mean to Perdita, it's not her fault she's the way she is… blame Tatiana. They're not unhappy, but just kinda mean. Tatiana has to be that way, she's not loved. And Rock Star Haruka! Can you read my mind or something? I had an idea just like that! :)**

**Michelle-I have no idea what you're doing, but thanks for the Review!**

**lightprincess14-Thanks for the review! They make me all happy and fuzzy inside, and then I write more!**

**On with the Show!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: Breaking Point**

Haruka and Seiya were friends, yes that much is true. But, their friendship was weak. Seiya, Haruka ad Ami only came together out of sheer loneliness. Now that they were older(Haruka, 13, Seiya and Ami, 12), meeting new people and gaining social skills, there was no reason for them to stay together. They still clutched at the tattered string of friendship that they had salvaged, but it all ended one faithful afternoon in the Royal Courtyard of Castle Hana in Kinmoku.

"You cheater! I know you cheated! There's no way you can beat me!"

"I'm just better than you are! Deal with it!"

"That doesn't make any sense! I've always been faster than you!"

Seiya, a strange mix of anger, pride and fear marring her young features, took out a small star-shaped item. "This," She said, a tremble in her voice, "is the Sailor Change Star."

"Sailor Change Star?" Haruka asked. Seiya nodded.

"That means… Seiya, are you a Sailor Senshi?" Ami asked, already knowing the answer.

A nervous laugh escaped Seiya. "Yep! It's my duty to protect Princess Kakyuu. My life doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to that spoiled brat! I can't get married or be a singer or be anything anymore!" Burning tears fell down her face. "It's not fair! What did I do? What did I do to deserve this…I was supposed to just be a soldier in the army, not her personal guard! It's not fair. Taiki says just accept it, we were chosen for a reason…"

Ami nodded. That was something Taiki would say.

"And Yaten says to suck it up and not be a baby…They don't get it! I've lost everything!"

**SMACK!**

Seiya and Ami stood in shock. Haruka cupped her stinging hand while Seiya's cheek turned red.

"Stop it! What's wrong with you!? You should be proud!"

Seiya slapped Haruka back. "Who do you think you are? You have the life; you have money and power! What do I have!? What do I have!?!?"

Haruka stared dumbstruck at Seiya. She recovered quickly, a look of cold fury on her face.

"Fine," Haruka said. "It doesn't matter anymore. Don't talk to me again. I'm leaving." Haruka stalked off towards the castle.

"Fine," Seiya said and stalked off towards the village, both leaving Ami alone and horribly conflicted.

* * *

Ami followed Seiya, not out of any malice for Haruka, but just because Ami could tell that Seiya needed all the support she could get. Ami found Seiya in the bunkers, where the Royal Guard lived. She was lying on her bed face-down, the Sailor Change Star clutched in her hand. "Are you okay Seiya?"

"No, I'm not." Seiya muttered, voice muffled from the pillows. "I'm sick of her! She thinks she's better than I am just 'cause she's a princess. She's NOT better than me. We're the same!"

Ami nodded. "But you do know that's just the way she is."

"I know that! I'm just sick of it! I told her my deepest feelings and she slaps me and says I should be proud! What do I have to be proud of?"

Ami sighed. "I don't know. Maybe because you were chosen. Out of an entire planet, Kou Seiya was chosen out of so many, to protect the precious princess. Isn't that something to be proud of?"

"I dunno, I guess. But why me, Ami? Why me?"

"Maybe Kou Seiya is just an extraordinary Kinmokian."

Seiya looked up at Ami, a grateful smile adorning her face. "Thanks Ami."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

When Haruka returned to Miranda Castle, her mother was entertaining the Neptunian Royal Family. Her father looked up and smiled at his disgruntled daughter. "Haruka, why don't you show little Michiru around?"

The turquoise haired princess regarded Haruka coolly. "It would be an honor to be shone the esteemed Miranda Castle by the delightful Princess of Uranus."

Haruka scowled. Michiru was good at sucking up, that's for sure. Haruka smiled at Michiru.

"I would be delighted to show Princess Michiru around." Haruka said, polite and respectful in everyway. Haruka smirked at Michiru's twitch. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

"And this is my room." Haruka said. It hadn't changed much since the time she was six. It was still mainly blue, but gold now accented many decorations and bedding.

Michiru admired the room. "You have a beautiful room, Princess Haruka."

"No need for all the formalness. I hate proper titles and the like."

Michiru nodded and paused before she said, "Is something bothering you?"

Haruka was taken aback. "How did you know? How could you tell?"

Michiru smiled. "I can tell when someone's upset. "

Haruka harrumphed and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

"So you want to talk about it? I may not look it, but I am a good listener." Michiru sat down on Haruka's blue and gold bed and patted the spot next to her.

And that is how a beautiful friendship formed that would've lasted a long time, if not for certain events that I'll tell you later.. Yes I am mean.

* * *

**Aha! Chapter 7 is here! Hoped you liked it! Michiru's here!! Did you all think that Michiru and Haruka would be enemies forever? Pssh, as if! You can't have Haruka without Michiru! There's just no way! Anyway, Seiya and Haruka are not friends anymore as of now and poor Ami is in the middle. Don't you just hate that? Well, that's enough for now, Chapter 8 will be here soon! As soon as I get some ideas!**

**-Jun**


	8. Destiny

**26 reviews….You all have made me so happy! I mean, 26 Reviews!!! I love you all!**

**lightprincess14- Yep, right on the dot! I believe that with every reincarnation, you always hold a piece of that life. Haruka's friendship with Michiru and anger at Seiya was something that was deep into her subconscious, until she met the two in her current life(Didn't Michiru and Haruka act like they already knew each other during the episode when they first met?)**

**petiyaka- Hmmm, I wonder how long Haruka and Michiru will be friends…**

**Isley. Dweller of the Deep- Your review made me the happiest! To even be mentioned in the same paragraph as Seiharu, I feel so honored! Thank you for the lovely review, you just made this story longer by about 5 chapters! J**

**TheStoryWriter- :P**

**Aino Minako-AKA Venus- Minako-chan reviewed!! Yay!! I'll do my best to keep you interested!!**

**sailorspy94- o.O By George, I know she's got it!! Oneshot winner~ All you others, read on to find out the answer!**

**Haruka Tenou Kou- You don't need to feel sorry for Perdita, but its not her fault, I made her unlikable. You can't have a story about Haruka without Michiru and Haruka and Seiya wouldn't stay friends forever without a major bump in the road! They're too alike to not clash. Haruka and Seiya are almost CARBON COPIES of each other, Seiya's more lighthearted than Haruka is, but he's also more moody. And Haruka's just violent.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Destiny**

Ami sig

hed at her reflection. Why couldn't her hair look nicer, like Haruka's? Her hair was long and beautiful. Even Seiya had decent hair, despite it's curliness, it was nice. Her hair was short and boyish. Not fair. Her 13th birthday had just passed…and it was horrible. Haruka stood on one side of the room, with Michiru, no less and Seiya stood at the other side with an annoyed Taiki and PMSing Yaten. Every time they fought, they would make up within the hour, two if Seiya wanted to be stubborn. Why was this fight different? Why haven't they made up yet? Ami knew why. Haruka didn't understand how hopeless Seiya had felt. Haruka couldn't empathize with people. She was too wild, too free to understand how it felt to have your wings clipped off, to be stuck in one place for the rest of your life. Ami sighed again. She didn't have time to dally; Queen Serenity had summoned her.

* * *

Queen Serenity had summoned the entire Solar System into the Dome Room of the Castle(besides Earth, but Earth wasn't as important back then, so we ignored it). Robust King Beethoven, his bony wife, Queen Dorsa and daughter Ami were the first to arrive followed by Princess Regent Kakyuu and her three Senshi. Queen Olea had caught ill and sent her daughter in her stead.

Next was King Ishtar and Queen Aphrodite, with their daughters Terra, Venera and Minako, all of them beautiful beyond belief. King Ishtar had flowing golden brown hair and tanned skin, Aphrodite was pale-skinned and fair-haired, with lovely blue eyes passed down to all three of her daughters. All three girls had their mother's fair complexion and their father's sharp features. The Venusian Royalty glided into the room and took the seats right in the middle, as they were prone to do.

Next was the Jovian clan, jolly and decked in green. King Metis was easily the strongest man in all the Solar System. He was tall as well, passing that gene to his son and daughter. Prince Kalyke, the second handsomest Royal in the Solar System(King Ishtar is the first). He had dark, almost black hair, and piercing green eyes. His sister, Makoto had brown hair and green eyes as well, both a lighter and softer shade than her brother's. Makoto walked with a slight swagger, knowing that her talents far outshone any of the other Princesses. Europa was just as imposing as her husband, although shorter by about two feet, in her eyes was a shrewdness that made even the most hardy warriors weep for their mothers.

Next came the Martians and the Saturnians, all dark-haired and sharp featured. King Tharsis and Queen Ada had matching violet eyes and similar smiles. Princess Rei, the little fireball, had her father's black hair, with a distinct shine of purple, matching her mother's velvet locks. King Tethys, who happened to be Tharsis's brother and King of Saturn, looked identical to his brother. Queen Phoebe was demure-looking with soft black hair, that her daughter inherited, and sparkling brown eyes. Hotaru, having just turned 10 years, had short black hair and sparkling violet eyes that rivaled her cousin's.

The Uranusians and Neptunians arrived at the same time, linked together by their Princesses' bond of friendship. Oberon, stern with his harden blue eyes and cropped brown hair, Titania, sharp with her pulled back blond hair and green eyes, Caliban, bored with his tawny locks and blue-green eyes, Perdita, slightly annoyed with dirty blond hair and blue eyes and Haruka, haughty with her tawny locks and blue-green eyes that matched her brother's.

The Neptunians flowed in elegantly, King Proteus with his green hair and blue eyes, followed by Queen Larissa and Princess Michiru, both with blue eyes and aquamarine hair.

The Plutonian Royal family was last, led by the dark-skinned King Chronos, master of all time, followed by his wife, the pale Queen Nix, both decked in robes of black. Princess Setsuna was the last to enter, green-haired like her mother and red-eyed like her father, dark-skinned and elegant.

"Now, I have summoned you all here for a reason. As many of you know, we lost all of our Sailor Senshi in the Sailor Wars." Queen Serenity started.

The kings and queens nodded gravely as their children stared in confusion.

The silver-haired queen continued. "Now, we have been at peace for the past few thousand years, but the Silver Crystal has been warning me of danger for quite some time. My sources on Earth are telling me that the people are starting to look at us with discontent and fear. The Senshi are needed again."

A murmur of agreement rose among the Royals.

"Yes, yes…"

"We need the Senshi!"

"Put those Earthlings in their place!"

"Hush, hush, my friends." Queen Serenity quieted the royals with a wave of her arms.

"Serenity," Ishtar said. "Who will be chosen for the task?"

Titania nodded. "Who will be our warriors?"

Serenity smiled a sad smile. "Your daughters, my friends."

A shocked silence filled the Dome.

"You must be JOKING!" Oberon roared. "You must be kidding! They're still children! You can't be serious! You just, just can't….Not my daughters…"

Serenity approached Oberon and put her hand on his shoulder. "This must be done, Oberon. We all lost someone special in the Sailor Wars. This is to prevent this from happening ever again." She turned away from him and faced the other nobles. "This is a necessary sacrifice. We must be strong and brave. We must not falter." Serenity returned to her spot at head of the dome. She raised the Silver Crystal. "Show us our protectors." The Domed filled with the Crystal's ethereal light. The planetary mark of Venus appeared on Minako's forehead, glowing a faint orange. Ishtar held Aphrodite close. Mars was next, glowing red on Rei's forehead. Ada looked on in faint pride. Jupiter appeared on Makoto's forehead, glowing green. Metis smiled while Europa held back tears. Ami was Mercury, a faint blue emitting on her forehead. Beethoven openly wept, ignoring Dorsa's soothing words. Pluto, glowing garnet, appeared on Setsuna's forehead. Nix and Chronos looked at their daughter knowingly. Neptune appeared, glowing sea green, on Michiru's forehead. Larissa hugged her daughter tightly. And when Uranus, glowing gold, appeared on Haruka's forehead, Titania burst into tears.

Serenity lowered the Crystal as it's light receded. "You should all be proud, you were chosen for this special task." She motioned to the shocked princesses. "Come with me."

* * *

The princesses followed Queen Serenity to a small room. On the walls were paintings of sailor fuku-clad women. Queen Serenity pulled out a plain-looking rectangular box.

She opened the box. Inside the box were strange looking cylindrical objects, each a different color with a sphere on the top. "These are your transformation pens."

Each girl took the one with their symbol on it. "To transform, you must yell out your planet's name and the phrase 'Power, make up,' afterwards. Minako, why don't you try first?"

The blonde fiddled with her hair and gulped. "Must I, Queen Serenity?" she asked, voice quivering.

Serenity smiled at her. "Just try. Its not as bad as your parents make it seem."

Minako nodded, took a deep breath and shouted, "VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!"

A flash of orange light and swirling orange hearts surrounded Minako, and several seconds later, she emerged, wearing the orange fuku that adorned one of the women in the painting.

"Congratulations. You are Sailor Venus, soldier of Love and Beauty." Queen Serenity addressed the other princesses. "You transform as well."

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER, MAKE UP!" "JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Pluto Power, Make Up."

* * *

Ishtar paced back and forth across the floor. Aphrodite watched her husband in mild amusement. "Ish, sit down. You what pacing can do to your buttocks."

A look of horror flashed on his face and he promptly sat down beside his wife.

"How do you think the girls are?" Metis asked.

"I'm sure-" Dorsa started before she was cut off by Chronos.

"They are fine," he said in his deep voice.

Ada raised an eyebrow. "Did you know this was going to happen, Chronos?"

"Of course he knew," Tethys accused. "Chronos knows everything! But he's too tight-lipped to help any of us out! He could've prevented the Sailor Wars!"

A tense silence filled the air.

"Is this true, Chronos?" Oberon asked, tired and distraught. "Were you able to prevent all of the deaths? Were you able to tell us what the enemy was going to do next? Were you able to prevent that poor Senshi from damning herself with Chaos? Were you able to prevent Cressida from being taken from me? Were you able to prevent my daughter signing her death certificate!?"

"Yes, he was able to," Nix said. "But we are bound by powers greater than us to secrecy."

Oberon nodded, understanding the situation but not accepting it. "I just lost my daughter."

"No," Larissa said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "She's still alive. And she's going to learn to protect herself. Isn't that all we can hope for?"

* * *

**This chapter just wrote itself! I'm happy! Anyway, sailorspy94 won the challenge and she gets a free oneshot, that'll be up soon…er or later! Here are the answers:**

**Mercury: Beethoven the name of a big crater on Mercury and Dorsa is the name of the ridges on the planet. **

**Venus: Venera is the name of a series of probes sent to Venus. Venera also means Venus in Russian. There are two continents on Venus; the northern continent is called Ishtar Terra and the southern is called Aphrodite Terra. Ishtar is the name of the Babylonian goddess of love and Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of love.**

**Mars: Tharsis is the name of a region on Mars and Ada is the name of a crater on Mars(Good job finding that one sailorspy!) **

**Jupiter: Metis, Europa and Kalyke are all names of Jupiter's moons.**

**Uranus: Titania, Caliban, Perdita, Oberon and Stephano are all names of Uranus's moons.**

**Neptune: Proteus and Larissa are names of Neptune's moons.(Are you detecting a pattern?)**

**Saturn: Tethys and Phoebe are moons.**

**Pluto: Nix is a moon of Pluto discovered in 2005 and is the name of the Greek goddess of the night and Chronos is the Greek god of time(Did you know that Chronos is canon? Chibiusa calls Chronos Setsuna's father during the chant to get her back to the future. But that depends on how you look at it). **

**-Jun**


	9. No Turning Back

**Reviewers!!!**

**lightprincess14- King Tethys is the type to accuse first, proof later. He's more hot-headed than King Tharsis is. That's why Tethys is better suited for the Mars Throne ****J**** Tethys has a grudge against Chronos anyway because Chronos could have prevented Tethys's mother's death so….yeah!**

**TheStoryWriter- :P**

**petiyaka- Yep! And Haruka learns a lesson too! **

**Haruka Tenou Kou- I'm glad I made you happy!**

**On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9: No Turning Back**

Wake up.

Bathed by servants.

Go to the Moon Kingdom.

Train.

Return home.

Sleep.

Repeat.

Being a Sailor Senshi wasn't as glamorous as she thought it would be.

* * *

Wake up.

Shower with others.

Find Taiki and Yaten.

Beat their asses to the ground.

Return to bunks.

Sleep.

Repeat.

Was she going to do this her entire life?

* * *

Now, I hope you haven't forgotten your engagement. Your parents haven't. This is relevant because, whether you like it or not, your fiancé was a very important person in your past life. Without Prince Kalyke, you wouldn't be the person you are today. Now you're silent…

So anyway…..

Today, Haruka was summoned to the throne room by her father. This was a pleasant surprise; Oberon hadn't talked to his oldest daughter since she was chosen as Sailor Uranus, six months ago. As Haruka approached the thrones, she realized her father wasn't there. Haruka had heard the story of Cressida Haruka many times. The brave warrior was her namesake after all. She was the previous Sailor Uranus and a close friend of her father. Haruka wore her tawny hair long in order to imitate her idol. Cressida had shiny black hair that trailed behind her where ever she walked. Haruka's hair went to mid-thigh. She was getting there, but not yet. Cressida was described as beautiful, graceful, strong, funny, patient, kind…everything Haruka wanted to be. But, Haruka was too quick-tempered to be patient, too blunt to be kind, she had the grace of a lame moose, her sense of humor left a lot to be desired… Whenever Haruka complained to Michiru, she would say, in that smooth melodic voice, "Haruka, you are who you are. If you try to become Creesida, then you will not be Haruka anymore. And I like Haruka."

Haruka didn't try to correct Michiru in her pronunciation, as she was too busy turning an unflattering shade of red. Michiru smiled at Haruka's embarrassed mumbling.

* * *

She was gonna do it. She was gonna do it. Seiya looked at her mini computer, paint chipped off at the edges, but still magnificent. She was gonna go it. Seiya's hand approached the computer, lying there innocently on Taiki's desk, well all three Starlights were supposed to share, but Taiki was the only one who actually studied. Yaten complained whenever she opened a book and Seiya had better things to do, like sleep, so it was Taiki's desk. Seiya's hand twitched once. She was gonna do it. It was a major blow to her pride, but Haruka was a friend, even if she was a cocky jerk. Seiya sighed and put down her hand. She didn't do it.

* * *

Haruka walked down the long hallway, shaking with seething rage. Her mother's words echoed in her mind. _"For the next several weeks, your fiancé is going to stay with us. Go to the dock and meet him."_

Ever since she became friends with Seiya and Ami, her engagement had fled her mind, until today. Haruka exited the castle, with Stefano in tow. Haruka had forgotten about Stefano too, he was supposed to be her attendant, but since that party, Caliban had taken Stefano for his own. Stefano had aged these past nine years. His once brown hair was streaked with steely grey, his bright, sparkling chocolate brown eyes had dulled to a muddy color. Before, Stefano was always smiling, even when he was mad, he always seemed to smile, it was probably the twinkle in his eyes, but that kind gentle smile was always there, but not anymore. His face was a blank mask. Where had Stefano gone? What happened in these nine years? Haruka wanted to say, but she stayed quiet, rage slowly dissipating until they got to the dock.

He was there, decked in greens and yellows, tall and handsome. His eyes were a dark, piercing emerald. His hair was a brown so dark that without the sun hitting it, it looked black. He wore a half-cocky, half-nervous smile, if such a smile existed. She approached him, Stefano in tow, with a scowl on her face. The smile slipped off Kalyke's face.

"Um, hey! I'm Prince Kalyke of Jupiter…your fiancé."

The scowl remained. "I know."

Kalyke chuckled nervously. "Shall we go?" he asked, motioning several servants behind him with heavy looking bags. "I think they want a break."

* * *

Haruka was seething with fury. She was locked in this room with Kalyke, with Stefano there to make sure Haruka didn't kill the poor Jovian. Said Jovian was clearly not used to silence or auras full of rage and hate being emitted towards him. He kept fidgeting and trying to start small talk, but to no avail.

"Haruka… you have pretty eyes."

"I really like your hair."

"This castle is nice. I like blue."

"You have a little sister the same age as mine right?"

"I like your brother. He's probably my best friend."

"Caliban mentioned something about you rabbit racing. Is it true?"

"My favorite color is green, obviously. My whole family loves green."

"Do you guys like blue? The entire castle is blue, and Cal only wears blue."

"So, you're a Sailor Senshi? That's cool. My sister is one too. I'm glad we can train together."

After a while, Kalyke started talking to Stefano, until Stefano's cold "I'd rather not talk about it" silenced the Jovian Prince.

Finally, after 5 hours and in the middle of the night, Kalyke snapped.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Kalyke's yell woke up Stefano, who had been dozing off in his chair.

"I'm just trying to be nice! Whether you like it or not, we're going to be married! You can at least be a bit civil!"

Haruka, who only got yelled at by Perdita or Seiya, was pissed. Undaunted, and not caring about the other inhabitants in the castle and the dozing Stefano, Haruka yelled back.

"I don't want to marry you! I don't want to marry anybody! Get that through your thick skull!"

Kalyke sneered, an ugly look on his face. "That's too bad Princess. The life of royalty isn't an easy one. So what if you were born into all this money and power. You have to sacrifice your happiness for those stronger than you are." He approached her and gently grabbed a fistful of Haruka's hair. "This," he said, waving his free hand toward her, "is mine. You don't own your own body. It belongs to Queen Serenity first and me second." He let go of her hair and smoothed it out. "You have really pretty hair, Haruka. I like it."

Kalyke swaggered back to his side of the room, that Haruka had so eloquently dubbed, plopped on the bed and fell asleep.

"He's right." Stefano said, startling Haruka.

"Weren't you sleep?"

"You two can wake the dead."

"Oh."

"He is right."

"How? How is he right? Tell me!"

Stefano sighed, looking older than his 24 years. "You don't own your body. Other people do. They can do to you what they wish. And you have no say in it. Of course, you and the other princesses are too spoiled to see this. You all think you are in control of your life. That's a load of hawk eggs. "

Haruka looked down at her feet. Stefano was right. She was spoiled rotten. She felt burning tears run down her face. She reached into her corset and brought out her mini-computer. She dialed the number and hastily wiped away her tears.

"…Do you know what time it is? You woke me up!! Who is this?" Seiya's sleepy voice mumbled.

"Haruka."

"Do you know what time it is? Whatever you have to say can wait!"

"I'm sorry."

"…What?"

"I'm sorry! For not considering your feelings or whatever…"

"Pffft. That was the worse apology ever, but I forgive you, even though I shouldn't. You jerk." She hung up. Haruka smiled.

* * *

After a week, Kalyke was beginning to become tolerable. Seiya, Michiru and Ami dropped in to distract Kalyke, Seiya and Michiru debating providing much entertainment. Michiru won every time. Caliban also took Kalyke away from Haruka, not that she minded much. Today was an important day. It was the anniversary of Cressida Haruka's death. Haruka sat in front of the mirror and steeled herself. Stefano had fetched her the Uranusian royal treasure, the Space Sword. She unsheathed the long, narrow sword and marveled at the silver blade. This was hers, as soon as she completed her Sailor training. Haruka wielded the sword, held it to her head and started chopping off her hair.

* * *

"Wow…" Ami awed, shocked.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Seiya guffawed.

". . ." Michiru stared.

Haruka crossed her arms and frowned. She felt naked. Seiya patted the back of Haruka's head.

"Did you give yourself a buzz cut? There's barely any hair here!"

"I wanted a change. Leave me alone."

"Was it because of that Kalu person?" Michiru asked, perceptive as ever.

Haruka flushed red. "A little."

"Bah! Let's go train! Haruka, I wanna see how fast you've gotten." Seiya winked before taking off. Haruka scowled before laughing and taking off in a run. Michiru and Ami shared a knowing glance and walked off in the direction the shooting star and wind took.

And all was well.

* * *

**Yay, Haruka and Seiya are friends again! And Haruka apologized!!!! O.O Now they're all one big happy family! And the return of Stefano! I totally forgot about him until now, did you guys forget too?**

**-Jun**


	10. Caliban Setebos Ferdinand

**The Review responses are at the end!!**

**Chapter 10: Caliban Setebos Ferdinand**

I was friends with your brother, you know. Don't act surprised. I wasn't the Time Gate Guardian then. It was the three of us; Caliban, Kalyke and I. Kalyke is a good person, just arrogant. He has his moments…Well, there is no time to be reminiscing, I have a story to tell.

* * *

He used to be the most important child. He was the heir of course, the one who would rule when his father died. But, he didn't like it. Caliban did not like his role as heir, but he accepted it. He had never tried to change his fate, except for now.

Caliban sat on the mat in the middle of Setsuna's room. Everything in Setsuna's room was either black or dark red. He wondered on how she stayed just an optimist, when she had to come home to a depressing mother, gloomy father and a room decked in black. He saw his tall friend decked in a loose black dress and a smile that could brighten even Yaten's mood. The smile faltered when she saw Caliban's somber expression. She came up and sat next to him.

"Caliban, what's wrong?"

"I have a question, Sets." he ignored Setsuna's inquiry.

"Yes?"

"What's it like? Being a Sailor Senshi and all that?"

Setsuna paused before replying, "I knew I was going to be chosen to be the new Sailor Pluto. Father knew ever since the old Sailor Pluto, Hydra, was chosen. I had been preparing for this all my life."

"But you didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you."

"I'm fine, Sets," he chuckled.

"It's a lot of responsibility. But I-"

"DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT MERETRIX DID!!?!??!" Kalyke stormed through the doors and plopped on the mat.

"If by 'meretrix' you mean my sister." Caliban said.

"Do you mean Haruka's haircut?" Setsuna asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I mean the haircut!! It's shorter than my hair! I don't want to marry her when she looks like that!"

"I like her hair," Caliban said. "It fits her."

Kalyke scoffed. "Your sister is abnormal, Cal."

"How so?"

"She hangs out with all those girls. And whenever the black-haired one opens that big mouth, she blushes."

"You could be a little nicer to her. Start over." Setsuna suggested.

"No use. She hates him now and Haruka holds a grudge." Caliban stretched out on the mat. Setsuna shifted, to allow Caliban more room while Kalyke sat on his leg.

"Cal," Kalyke started.

"Yes, Kal?"

"Are you gonna go through with it?"

"Of course I am. The end is coming and I'm not going to be there when it happens."

"How selfish." Setsuna remarked. A harsh bark of laughter emitted from the emotionally dead prince. "I guess I am, huh Sets? You're staying and I'm leaving. Even Kal's staying!" Caliban sighed and put his head in his hands. He struggled against the torrent of emotions that threatened to drown him. Kalyke gave Caliban a half-hug while Setsuna hugged them both.

"You're in some deep merda, my friend."

Setsuna bonked Kalyke on the head. "Language, Kal."

* * *

Caliban looked at the door in morbid awe. The large door was engraved with figures of great beauty, Caliban would agree with that, but the door was… pornographic in nature. Dancing nude figures graced the door. Caliban was not too surprised at the man and woman in the corner, doing something that is completely inappropriate and the image would be forever burned in his mind. King Ishtar was not the God of Love for nothing. While Caliban was staring at the door, it opened and a blond blur collided into the 17 year old prince. Caliban looked up at the giggling girl on top of him. "S-sorry. I was in a hurry." She got off of him and offered her hand. He accepted it and brushed himself off. The girl was Princess Minako, dressed in a simple orange dress of silk. He noticed the red ribbon tied in her hair. "That ribbon looks very nice on you, Princess." Minako blushed and stammered a thank you. She hastily excused herself and ran off. Another blonde girl grabbed Caliban's arm and darted into the room, shutting the obscenely decorated door behind her.

"CALI'S HERE! CALI'S HERE!" the girl screamed, bouncing up and down while clutching Caliban's arm to her chest. Another girl, identical to the one giggling and bouncing, sighed and tried her double away from Caliban.

"Thanks Terra."

The calmer girl glanced at Caliban, before nodding and directing him to one of the beds. He sat on the orange one and yawned. The hyper blonde got out of her sister's grasp and plopped onto the bed, directly next to Caliban.

"Hello, Venera. How are you today?" Caliban attempted a conversation.

"Never mind that!" Terra said in a harsh clipped tone. "What's this I'm hearing? Prince Caliban, _the _Prince Caliban, is running away?"

Venera looked at him with wide eyes. "You're leaving?" Venera's voice was softer and higher pitched than her younger twin sister's. Caliban tore his eyes away from Venera's tearing blue orbs.

"Those are just rumors, Terra."

Terra huffed. "I have my sources! I am never wrong." She was right. Terra was never wrong. No-one knew how she did it, but Terra was never wrong.

"It's true. That's why I'm here. I need your help, Terr."

Venera sniffled, feeling dejected and ignored. "Why are you leaving Cali?" her voice trembled.

"I have my reasons. Ven, don't be sad." He said, using his nickname of her. He hugged her, but it lacked the comfort and reassurance a hug should have. Venera didn't notice. Terra rolled her eyes.

"What do you need help with?" Terra asked.

* * *

The preparations were complete. His things were packed. Stefano had sent all the servants to bed early tonight. His father was in his study, his mother and sisters were sleeping. He had hugged his mother after dinner, much to her surprise. He had yet to speak to his father and doubted he would get to say goodbye. Caliban silently made his way to Haruka's room. He was mildly surprised and pleased that her door was still open. He snuck through and approached her bed. H looked at his younger sister, his female double, especially now since she cut off her thigh-length mass of hair. This new haircut fit her better. Caliban paused and lightly kissed her forehead, silently saying goodbye and tiptoed out of her room. He approached Perdita's room across the hall. He opened her door and headed towards her bed. He was going to miss his little sister the most. Haruka was his closest sibling before she became a Senshi. She had becoming more distant and her reckless nature had become bloodthirsty. Perdita, his baby sister. The brown-haired devil with a cherub's face. He was going to miss her. He softly kissed his baby sister's forehead and silently existed her room. He picked up his bag and silently left his home of seventeen years. He walked towards the Docks, where Venera and Terra were awaiting him, with their chariot of winged unicorns. To Caliban's surprise, Kalyke was there, seated beside Terra, smirking.

"Kal, what are you doing?" Caliban asked.

"Kal…no…"

"I'm going, Cal, whether you like it or not." Kalyke's eyes softened. "Who am I going to blame when I destroy something?"

Caliban smiled at his oldest and dearest, a sincere awkward little thing and the first expression of a flood of emotion. Caliban heaved himself up to the seat next to Venera. As Terra commanded the unicorns to fly off, Caliban looked back and waved goodbye to his home and his sobbing sister.

* * *

**Reviewers!!!**

**lightprincess14- Of course! They needed to kiss and make up! Haruka just needed a little push and a cold dose of reality. Caliban is always doing heir stuff, witch is why Haruka doesn't see him as often as she wants to. Everyone thinks that they're twins, despite Caliban being older by three years. **

**Haruka Tenou Kou-Pfft. Haruka would never let Kalyke get a break. He's so hated….He happens to be my favorite OC besides Caliban. I guess I made him too unlikable xD**

**petiyaka- I forgot about him too! I'm such a bad authoress, forgetting all her characters and important plot devices…**

**TheStoryWriter- :P(I think that's going to be my reply to ALL of your reviews : ) )**

**Here, let me do ages, oldest first, because there are random timeskips all over this fic! I'm going to make this a bit more canon and do their ages by birthdays.**

**Caliban-17 February 12**

**Setsuna-17 October 29**

**Kalyke-17 November 27**

**Terra & Venera-16 May 7 (Venera is older by an hour. Poor Aphrodite!!)**

**Haruka-14 January 27**

**Michiru-14 March 6**

**Perdita-13 January 20**

**Yaten-13(Please tell me I am not the only one surprised!!!) February 8**

**Rei-13 April 17**

**Taiki-13 May 30**

**Serenity-13 June 30**

**Seiya-13 July 30**

**Kakyuu-13 August 15**

**Ami-13 September 10**

**Minako-13 October 22**

**Makoto-13 December 5**

**Hotaru-10 January 6**

**Note: Meretrix and Merda are no-no words xD Kalyke's such a potty mouth!**

**-Jun  
**


	11. Perdita Cordeila Mab Bianca

**My lovely Reviewers!**

**darkfairy28- I love your sisters too! I'm glad I'm making it interesting, that means its good^^ That door stole poor Caliban's innocence… **

**TheStoryWriter- :P**

**lightprincess14-No, Caliban's not leaving because he's the heir, pay attention to his convo with Setsuna and Kalyke, I foreshadowed!!!! You won't see Caliban or Kalyke ever again in this fic, sorry if you liked them. I'm glad the chapter was emotional although I wasn't hitting for that. I wanted everyone to see how detached Caliban was and how his personality, of lack of. **

**Haruka Tenou Kou- I'm glad your birthday was the BEST EVER!! I'm glad you loved the chapter and I'm glad you liked Caliban! He is strong isn't he? Running off and living on his own, that's hard especially since he's a prince and not used to it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11-Perdita Cordeila Mab Bianca**

Perdita looked at her ruined room. She had thrown all her old toys and statues off the vanity. She tore off many of the tapestries from her wall. Her bed was a half-made rumpled mess. She sat on it and started to cry. Why did he leave her all alone?

After a good hour long cry, Perdita freshened up. She scrubbed her face and hoped that Serenity wouldn't comment on her splotchy cheeks. She left her room like it was and went out to meet Serenity. She passed her sister's room, where she heard Haruka's and Seiya's angry voices through the door. Haruka didn't deserve to have such good friends. Perdita was friendly with all of the other princesses of the Solar System, but Serenity had to be her only friend. She saw the moonbeam-haired princess and waved. Serenity bounced up to her, smile exuberant and bright. It made Perdita smile a little.

"Hello, 'Dita! We're going to have loads of fun today, right?"

Perdita nodded and led her friend to the Courtyard. On they're way there, they saw Seiya slam the door to Haruka's room. She turned to the princesses and smiled a sheepish smile.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that. Where are you two fine ladies off to?"

Serenity blushed a bright red while Perdita rolled her eyes. She was used to this by now.

"We're going to the Courtyard," Perdita said.

"Want to join us?" Serenity offered.

Seiya looked shocked for a moment, before smiling. "Sure!" She said, hastily turning her head, but not before Perdita saw the slight blush on her cheeks. Perdita didn't comment.

* * *

She was smart. Caliban and Haruka were smart as well; Haruka didn't use her intelligence and often used her fists instead of reasoning anything out while Caliban didn't care enough to solve anything. That was why Perdita was considered to be the most intelligent. But for all her intelligence and perceptiveness, she never saw this coming. Perdita had been sent off to fetch snacks, as she was the host and her guests were hungry. It took a bit longer than excepted, but Perdita came back with all sorts of cake and sweet things that Serenity loved. When she returned to the Courtyard, Seiya and Serenity were not where she left them. Perdita put down the tray on a flat rock and looked for her missing guests. She found them behind the Statue of Elders, kissing. Okay, not really kissing as a full-blown make-out session. She shouldn't have been surprised. Perdita saw how Seiya looked at Serenity ever since that fateful day when they were 9, but she had always hoped, always prayed, that maybe, just maybe, Seiya would look at her.

But, when had God ever listened to her?

* * *

Today, Perdita stayed in bed. Her mother had sent many doctors to check up on her youngest daughter. They all said she was depressed over her brother's departure. That was only part of it. The other was her heart breaking into pieces. She berated herself. Why fall in love with a fool identical to her sister? And not even that, but she was her sister's friend as well. And Serenity, what Serenity did was unforgivable. As if summoned by her morbid thoughts, Seiya waltzed in, Serenity in tow.

"Why is this room so dark, Perdita?" Seiya flipped on the lights, blinding Perdita and revealing the sorry state of her room to all. Perdita turned away from her betrayers. She wasn't in the mood today. Seiya helped Serenity over the broken glass and fallen toys and approached Perdita's bed.

"Dita…" Serenity started, putting her hand on Perdita's arm.

"Go away," she was barely aware of how hollow her own voice sounded. "I said no visitors."

"Stop being all mopey! Lets go outside!" Seiya said, grabbing Perdita's arm and dragging her out of bed. Perdita let herself be dragged to the Stables.

"Come on!" Seiya said. "Let's play with the bunnies!!"

Seiya looked all the rabbits over and picked Puck, her brother's rabbit. Before she could open the stable, Perdita slapped Seiya, hard. Hard enough to knock the Kinmokian down.

"What do you think you're doing, Dita?" Serenity rushed over to help Seiya up.

"Don't. Touch. Puck." Perdita ground out. She was seething, in a rage. A fury Haruka would be immensely proud of. "That's my brother's rabbit! Don't touch it!" She screeched. "When he come's back, he'll… he'll…"

"He's not coming back, Dita." Serenity said, pity evident in her voice.

Now, despite their vehement denial, Perdita and Haruka were very similar, especially in term of anger and temper. So Perdita did something her big sister would do. She threw a temper tantrum.

* * *

Perdita wasn't going to apologize. They deserved it. Serenity knew, she knew that Perdita liked Seiya, and had liked her for nearly four years. Her mother was worried her daughters were 'abnormal.' There weren't many suitable boys in the Solar System. Every royal had a daughter. And they were all going through 'the changing' together. Of course she was going to be attracted to girls! But she would never tell her mother that. Let her look for a suitable husband. Perdita could never love again. But she could hate. She could rage. She could to all those things. Serenity and Seiya knew it too. Serenity was bruised all over and Seiya… let's just say that Seiya wouldn't be running or walking much. She finally realized why Haruka beat everybody up. It felt good.

* * *

She was only thirteen!

What was she doing? All depressed like that.

Her brother was never coming back.

She was never going to get along with her sister.

Her first love was mucking it up with her best friend.

Her father hadn't talked to her in months.

What was there to be sad about?

Perdita was a princess!

Beloved by all Uranusians!

She was their golden child now that Caliban left.

She would be the heir now.

She would have the throne.

But, after that?

What would happen after that?

She didn't know.

She didn't know.

Life wasn't fair.

Where was her brother?

She didn't want to be heir.

She wanted to be a princess.

Life wasn't fair.

She wanted her brother back.

Her big brother.

Perdita sat down on her bed, in her ruined room, alone, and began to cry.

**-Jun**


	12. Heartbreak

**More reviews! Fun fun reading Reviews!!**

**lightprincess14- Perdita is really good at keeping secrets and believe it or not, has matured. You're half right about why Caliban left, he wouldn't be able to stand it, but what is it? And Stefano is ten years older than Haruka, so right now he would be 24, but I feel sorry for him; Only 24 and his hair is turning grey…**

**petiyaka- Yes, poor Perdita. Her beloved older brother is gone and her crush loves her best friend…**

**TheStoryWriter-…… I think I feed your ego too much…**

**Ebony Mitsu- Everything will resolve in the end, and yes, Seiya said something stupid and Haruka kicked her out :P**

**Haruka Tenou Kou-I'm glad it was intense. I kinda based Perdita's love problem with something that happened to me. Liked the same guy for 5 years…until I realized that: 1. He was never gonna like me, 2. I was getting sick of the only interaction between us being, "Hey can I borrow your notes?" or "Lemme copy your homework!" and 3. He got this AWFUL hairstyle. Like half-dreadlock, half hot mess.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12: Heartbreak**

Seiya was lounging on her bed, on cloud nine, even though her kneecap was shattered. Perdita didn't know her own strength. She hadn't been apologized to yet and she doubted she would ever receive and apology from Perdita. Despite Perdita being the nicer sister, she still had Haruka's genes. And that meant no apology. Seiya sobered up. She had never seen Perdita so upset. She was supposed to be the calmer one, the reasonable one, but Perdita broke down. After she was finished beating the stuffing out of Seiya and Serenity, Perdita collapsed in tears. She hugged that big fluffy rabbit and sobbed into its fur. Queen Titania had rushed outside and collected her sobbing daughter. She instructed a young servant with steel-grey hair to escort them out of the castle. Serenity thanked him, Stefano was his name, right? She left Serenity with a kiss and had been talking to her nonstop since then. Yes, Seiya was on top of the world.

* * *

Haruka was extremely pissed at a certain black haired alien. How dare that little, _mulleted _freak of a alien hurt her sister. That was Haruka's job. Only Haruka could make her little sister cry. Especially now, since Caliban was gone, Haruka had to protect Perdita. But Perdita had it coming. Seiya was a notorious flirt and it was common knowledge that she had her eye on Serenity. She had even gave the Moon Princess a nickname! Perdita should've saw this coming. She was the smart one!

"Haruka, sit down." Michiru said, polishing her violin. "Its no use to get so upset. You don't even like Perdita anyway. Why do you care?"

Michiru was Haruka's confidante, her best friend, her advice-giver, but when it came to family, Michiru was lacking. Haruka could understand, Michiru's mother was invalid, Titania whispered once. It was under suspicious circumstances that Michiru was born. Queen Larissa had went to seclusion for nine months and was afterwards seen with a baby. Michiru was the same coloring as her mother but so were many other common Neptunian girls. The rumor was that Proteus had conceived with a street worker. Haruka didn't like to think things like that. Michiru was her friend and the Neptunian Princess, not some lowly street worker.

"Its my sister, Michi. I'm not supposed to let that happen to my sister."

"You're not Caliban.""What? Of course I'm not!"

"I know you better than you know yourself, Haruka," Michiru set down her violin and looked Haruka straight in the eye. "You're not letting your hair grow out, even though Kalmke isn't here anymore. You have been wearing more masculine clothes and you train a rabbit that looks almost exactly like your brother's every evening. Do I need to mention that that is the same time Caliban trained his rabbit?" Michiru sighed. "You are Haruka. Not Cressida. Not Caliban. Not Sailor Uranus. Haruka. Stop trying to be someone you're not."

Yes, Michiru was Haruka's most precious person. Who else would she let see her cry?

* * *

Ami, no, Sailor Mercury was losing. She had always known that she was the weakest link. But how was she to blame when her only attack was a mist! Everyone else had offensive attacks, it wasn't fair. But, on a rational level, Mercury knew that they needed someone to cover the other Senshi. And who else but the 'chilly academic'? Ami was used to it, being ignored(Haruka), being taken for granted(Seiya), being looked down upon(Michiru), but she always accepted it. They were her friends, weren't they?

_Friends don't do what they do to you. _The nasty voice in her head said. _You're just a trophy for them. They don't truly care about you._

Ami felt a surge of anger. The edge of her vision was tinged red. She dodged Mars' Fire Soul and responded with her Shabon Spray. Mars shivered and rubbed her arms together.

_Now is your chance. Attack her!_

Ami did a roundhouse kick aimed at Mars' head. It hit and Mars fell with a sickening thud. Ami snapped out of her rage and ran to Mars' side.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I'm so sorry!"

Mars chuckled. "It's okay," she grunted as she slowly stood up. "You need to do that more often, Mercury. The enemy won't stop to help you up when they knock you down."

Mercury hung her head. No matter what she did, she always messed up.

* * *

Today was visiting day, which meant Seiya's family was coming over to visit. All seven of them. Her mother, her father, Kyoko, Kazue, Kei, Kiku, and Kin. Seiya laid on her bed and sighed. She loved her family, but she was sick of only being a face in the Seiya clan. Seiya wanted to be different, unique. Being Sailor Star Fighter gave Seiya some identity, but only as a member of Princess Kakyuu's personal guard and even then one of her sisters were mistaken as her sometimes. Speaking of her sisters, Kei and Kin came bouncing in and starting jumping on Seiya's bed. As she lay there, bouncing but and down from her sister's momentum, Seiya wished that she at least had her mother's auburn hair.

* * *

Despite the disastrous visit(in which her father burst into tears and Kazue broke Taiki's desk), Seiya was still happy. She had just gotten a call from Serenity, her girlfriend of sorts. They had been together for a week and a half. Seiya still walked with a limp(Perdita had more strength then she looked, Seiya's kneecap was _still _healing. The doctor said Seiya was never going to fully recover) . She saw her silver-haired Odango waiting for her at the Olive Park, named after Queen Olea. Serenity was sitting at one of the stone benches. Seiya hobbled over and sat next to her.

"Hey Odango!"

"Hi Seiya." Serenity looked like she was torn in two different directions.

"What's wrong Odango? Is Perdita guilt-tripping you?"

"Seiya, we shouldn't see each other anymore!"

The words hurt worse than her shattered knee. "W-why not?"

"There's someone else and I do not like you in that way. I hope we can still be friends."

"Yeah, friends." Seiya smiled weakly. Odango-Serenity smiled brilliantly and left Seiya to wallow in her heartbroken despair.

* * *

When Seiya arrived at Miranda Castle, Haruka had one thing on her mind: _Kill the mulleted freak. _But when she saw her best friend, defeated and broken and about to cry, it all fled her mind. In a rare show of compassion, Haruka lent her shoulder to Seiya. After all, who else would Seiya let see her cry?

* * *

**Poor Seiya and Perdita! I feel so sad now…**

**-Jun**


	13. Finally a Woman

**Reviews!**

**Petiyaka-Yay! I did it! Seiya's lucky to have so many caring friends..**

**Ebony Mitsu- Just read on Mako-san, I hate Mamoru with a passion too…although I think that was your fault…**

**Haruka Tenou Kou-Boys are stupid, totally not worth the time and effort. Michiru's like that, she won't sugarcoat it. During the fight scene(which sucked xD), that was Mercury's inner thoughts and Kazue is one of Seiya's sisters. Her parents are unnamed as of now**

**TheStoryWriter- :P It was a necessary sacrifice. O.o Sei-chan's not gonna like this chapter…Forgive me!**

**Lightprincess14- Don't call me a genius, you'll inflate my ego… And there is some sisterly love between them. And who else would Serenity dump Seiya for? Taiki?**

**Darkfairy28-Yay! Fiftieth review! And all your questions will be answered Mina-chan!! I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King- Haruka-san, this is a Seiya/Haruka fic, not Michiru/Haruka. No you two will not end up together. Y'know, I don't think you're gonna like this chapter too much….**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13: Finally a Woman**

Today was her 16th birthday. Ophelia Cressida Ariel Haruka, better known as Haruka, was finally an adult. She could do whatever she wanted! Of course, she had to invite everyone in the Sol System, including Princess Serenity. She wasn't sure how Seiya would take I when she found out that Serenity had a new flame, Prince Endymion of Earth. Haruka hoped that Seiya's feelings for Serenity had died or at least dimmed. Haruka had never seen Seiya so…weak before. As much as she hated to admit it, Seiya was the level-headed one. Haruka was a loose cannon. She had a short fuse and a fiery hot temper that made Tethys and Rei look like docile doves. Haruka scowled at the mirror. This makeup thing was not for her. She had poked her eye with the charcoal stick yet again. She would never get that perfect smoky eye look that Michiru perfected. Haruka decided she looked better without makeup anyway. Her reflection smiled back at her.

Her father was absent, as always. Haruka frowned. Why couldn't her father, her hero, her idol, be here for her 16th birthday. Her first day of womanhood? Her mother was there, beamed proudly at her oldest daughter. Haruka grimaced back. At least her mother had mellowed out. They almost had a loving relationship, almost being the key word. Haruka saw Michiru chatting with Minako. She might as well mingle with the crowd.

* * *

When Haruka found Seiya, it was too late. She had seen Endymion with Serenity. Haruka was too late to stop the oncoming punch….

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU?" Seiya screeched at the cringing prince.

"What was that for, Seiya?" Serenity asked, shielding her boyfriend from the enraged Starlight.

"Why him? What does he have that I don't?"

"Well, I…" Serenity stammered.

Hurt shone in Seiya's indigo eyes. "Am I not good enough for you, Odango?"

At this, Serenity was speechless. After several failed attempts at speaking, Serenity shook her head and silently left with Endymion. Seiya looked at their retreating forms. Haruka silently slipped next to her best friend of ten years.

"If you wanted to cry, I can get Ami and Michiru to make it rain. To protect your 'manly' image," Haruka joked. Seiya snickered and lightly punched Haruka's arm.

"Like I need your pity."

"Whatever."

"Pssh. I don't know why I bother with you."

"You know you love me."

Seiya shook her head, Serenity and Endymion still on her mind. "This party is boring. Where's the food?"

Haruka rolled her eyes and stuck out her ankle. Seiya, anticipating it, jumped over Haruka's ankle and blew a raspberry at Haruka. The blonde rolled her eyes and followed Seiya to the snack table.

* * *

Haruka had to talk with some annoying royals from beyond the Sol System. Whatever they were saying flew way over her head. Haruka spotted Seiya out of the corner of her eye, flirting with some light blue haired envoy, occasionally exchanging glares with Endymion. Haruka politely excused herself and approached her flighty friend.

"Seiya, what are you doing?"

Seiya looked at Haruka with annoyance. "This is…uh, what was your name again?"

"I don't have a name. My sister does. Her name is Aquageria."

"Pretty," Seiya said. "But what about your name? What do they call you?"

"I am Youngest Daughter of Harpy."'

"Oh," Seiya chuckled nervously, pulling on one of her tangled curls. The 'get-me-out-of here' sign. Haruka rolled her eyes and proceeded to save the cocky Senshi.

"I'm sorry…"

"Youngest Daughter of Harpy."

"Yeah, that but, I have to take this poor boy to the kitchens." Haruka then dragged Seiya off. The light blue haired girl looked at them a while longer, with wide blue eyes, shrugged and proceeded to eat everything on the buffet table.

* * *

Haruka and Seiya found themselves at the Spiral Staircase. They both sat down on the steps, Seiya taking the topmost one and Haruka, two steps down.

"Haven't been here in a while huh?" Seiya asked.

Haruka nodded. "It seemed so much bigger back then."

"That's cause we were midgets."

"It seems so long ago."

"Ten years is a long time to know someone."

Seiya had scooted down the stairs until she was next to her blonde friend.

"Hey, Haruka?"

"Yes?" Haruka faced her friend. She did not expect what happened next.

Warm, soft lips met her own. It was rather awkward, unintentional bites, bumped teeth. Seiya had seen people kiss many, many times, but had no idea what she was doing. They broke off. Haruka's eyes widened as blue-green and indigo met. Seiya blushed, lowered her eyes and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"H-Haruka, I-"

When Seiya looked up, Haruka was gone.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!?" Yaten screeched. Taiki rose a perfectly groomed auburn eyebrow. Ami sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"That is the problem," Taiki said. "Seiya is not ALLOWED to think."

"What?! I can think! I'm your leader!!!"

Taiki rolled her eyes. "Yaten." She said to the short silver-haired girl.

Yaten nodded and approached Seiya.

"What do ya want, pipsqueak?" Yaten ignored Seiya's jibe and moved behind the confused Starlight. Ami and Taiki watched in apt fascination as Yaten proceeded to beat up Seiya.

"She must learn that whatever she does, reflects on us as well." Taiki said. Ami only nodded.


	14. Breakdown

**REVIEWS!!!!**

**TheStoryWriter-. . . . . . . . .That wasn't a real kiss! Like a REAL REAL kiss! The first time was a makeout session, the second was a cheek-kiss! Besides, wouldn't you be nervous locking jaws with a bloodthirsty Senshi!? And yes, Yaten had to beat you up. **

**Petiyaka-Yes, yes and no…**

**Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King-. . . . I'm not gonna bring up the past, but continue reading. It'll make more sense in the end.**

**Ebony Mitsu-How is it confusing? That may be my writer's block showing…sorry. Haruka-san did not like it, I fear for my life… And how you make Mamoru-san all evil and a big bakahead and a meanie to Usa-chan!**

**Lightprincess14- Of course it was just in the moment, I'd like to think Seiya has a bit more common sense than that and the Spiral Staircase is very romantic… Nad stop complimenting me(notreallycuzIlikeit), my inflating ego….**

**Haruka Tenou Kou-I'm glad SOMEONE liked the kiss scene *looks pointedly at Distant Sky King* I'm soooo glad you loved loved loved that chapter! That means I'm doing something right!**

**Please enjoy~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14: Breakdown**

"She KISSED me!!" Haruka was pacing across the marble floor. She had grabbed Michiru and hid them in the kitchen.

"Who kissed you, Ruka?" A hard edge could be heard in Michiru's voice.

"SEIYA!"

Michiru's eyes narrowed. "And what did you do?"

Haruka flushed. "I, uh, ran away." Haruka missed the relief in Michiru's eyes.

"Don't worry Haruka, I think Seiya's just trying to mess with you. You know what a prankster she can be. Now lets enjoy the rest of the party."

Haruka nodded at her best friend. Michiru would always be there for her, even when the world ended.

* * *

The rest of the party was fun. Haruka and Michiru made sure to avoid any pony-tailed Kinmokians and their princess. Late into the night, Titania finally had gotten all the guests to leave and the castle cleaned up. Michiru had charmed her parents into letting her stay the night and was currently lounging in the kitchens, eating fried shrimp and ice cream with Haruka and Titania. Perdita had stayed in her room after learning that Seiya and Serenity were going to the party, she uttered a quick "Happy Birthday Haruka," and locked herself in her room.

"Sooo, Ruka, how does being 16 feel?" Michiru asked, dunking her shrimp into her ice cream, earning a disgusted look from both Uranusian royals.

"I don't feel any different, Michi. I feel like regular old Haruka."

"Haruka, you could never be regular. From the very day you were born, I knew you would be special." Titania smiled at her daughter and took out a little black box. "I wish your father was here, but he's been acting like a moody child throwing a tantrum these past two years." Titania handed her daughter the plain black box. Haruka opened the box to reveal a choker. It was simple, gold silk with a sapphire in the middle.

"It belonged to Cressida. I swiped it when your father wasn't looking," Titania's eyes hardened. " He needs to let go of her. It's been nearly three thousand years. He has a wife, three kids and a kingdom. He won't even talk to you Haruka, because he's afraid of 'losing you'." Titania shook her head. "That man is making the worse mistake of his life."

They didn't speak anymore after that.

* * *

Michiru woke up suddenly. She looked around the room wildly. Haruka was snoring slightly beside her. Michiru smiled softly. It took forever to convince Titania to let them share a room. Michiru used the trust card. It always worked. Michiru lightly shook Haruka. Haruka snored louder and rolled over. Michiru rolled her eyes. Michiru shook Haruka harder. The blonde cracked an eye open.

"What Michi?" the sleepy blonde yawned.

"Something bad is happening."

* * *

Ami got there second. She felt, deep in her bones, that Princess Serenity needed her. Ami had rushed to the Moon Castle. Minako was already there, in the Dome. Rei and Makoto arrived next.

"Did you all feel that?" Makoto asked. The other girls nodded.

"Everyone, we need to transform." Minako said, acting every bit the leader she was.

"What is going on? Do you know?" Rei asked their leader, harshly.

"The princess needs us. That's all we need to know." Ami said.

Rei sighed and took out her transformation pen. The other girls did too.

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!" Water spouted and submerged Ami.

"MARS POWER, MAKE UP!" Flames emerged and engulfed Rei.

"JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP!" Lightening came down and surrounded Makoto.

"VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!" Swirling orange hearts surrounded Minako.

* * *

Haruka, being the fastest, had snuck out of the castle. Michiru was going to stay and look for the Space Sword, since she had already brought the Deep Aqua Mirror with her, to do her makeup, she said. Haruka refrained from taking any of the rabbits or horses. She was faster on foot. Haruka concentrated her energy towards her feet. Now, before you yell at me about time and space and physics and whatnot, let me tell you this. There are paths, yes paths that you can walk on, between the outer planets. The Inner Senshi can Sailor Teleport, us Outer Senshi cannot. So we have paths built for us. They do not activate until one of us approaches it, then they stay solid as we cross and disappear as we leave. So Haruka used one of these paths to run to Pluto. Safe to say, she arrived in record time.

When Haruka arrived at Charon Castle, Setsuna was already there, Garnet Rod in hand. Without a word spoken, they ran towards Miranda Castle. Michiru awaited them, Sword and Mirror in hand. She handed the Sword to Haruka. With a nod, Haruka took it.

"They need us." Setsuna said.

Michiru nodded. Haruka turned to look at her castle. 'I'll be back before you know it. Wait for me.'

They ran down the shimmering path toward the Moon.

* * *

The stench made Sailor Mercury's eyes water. The smell of burning flesh. Venus was right, their princess did need them, but they were too late. They found their princess, next to Endymion, dead. From the looks of it, she had killed herself with Endymion's sword. Since their princess was dead, they had to protect the Kingdom. Mars burned another Earthling soldier. His screams rung in Mercury's ears. Mercury dodged an arrow and retaliated with Shabon Spray. They wouldn't be able to attack her now.

* * *

When Uranus, Neptune and Pluto arrived, the Inner Senshi were exhausted and the Earthling Army decimated. Uranus nodded in approval. "Nice job, Inners. But I'm disappointed you didn't save any for us."

Jupiter frowned. "Where the hell were you guys? We needed help hours ago!"

Before Uranus could offer her angry retort, a blast of energy separated the two groups of Senshi.

"Just because you defeated those mindless fools," said a crackling voice. "Doesn't mean you have won the battle, Moonies!" The voice belonged to a woman who would've been beautiful if not for the evil radiated off her in waves. "I am Beryl, Queen of Earth!"

"Doesn't that make you Endmon's mother?" Neptune asked.

"NO! I am forever young and beautiful! Fear me!" Beryl attacked Neptune with her staff. The aqua-haired Senshi calmly raised her mirror and deflected the attack. This enraged Beryl even more. She started to blast energy randomly. Mercury barely dodged one, it grazed her shoulder. It left a sea of pain.

"Everyone! Don't get hit! Those blasts are stronger than they look!" Mercury shouted to her comrades.

Uranus rolled her eyes. "Thank you for stating the obvi-argh!" A blast of energy hit her leg. She crumpled to the ground.

"I told you!" Mercury said, jumping away from a blast aimed at her head.

Uranus sighed. This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Beryl brought in reinforcements. Uranus, shaky on her hurt leg, hacked away at the soldiers like they were nothing. If she kept going and didn't think, she wouldn't notice that one looked like her brother.

oOoOoOo

Venus had to be amazed at how many soldiers Beryl had at her disposal. 39 was how many she shot down. She looked over at Neptune. "How many did you get?"

Neptune smiled. "41!"

Venus scowled. If she kept pretending it was a contest, then she wouldn't have to think about the 80 families she had Neptune had destroyed.

oOoOoOo

Jupiter smirked. They were all weaker than she was. Just one tackle put them down for the count. Not to mention they were all fried under her Supreme Thunder. This was just a game, nothing more than a show of strength. She won, they lost. Then she would take no heed of the slipperiness of the ground.

oOoOoOo

Mars burned yet another group of soldiers. They were stupid. They just kept rushing to their deaths. Like moths drawn to the flame. They got too close, and they burned. They were nothing but bugs. Bugs that were bigger than her, but dumber. Stupid. Yes, they were nothing but bugs. Killing bugs were easy.

oOoOoOo

Pluto frowned. Another death and another. They were like rats in a maze. Forced to do what the higher powers wanted them to do. Was this what her father had said by taking the necessary path? Gather a group of 15 and 16 year-old girls and turning them into murderers? Dogs of the Silver Millennium? Setsuna, in all her 19 years, had never doubted her father. Chronos, the god of time, knew everything. He knew this was going to happen and he didn't stop it. He didn't do anything.

* * *

Finally, Beryl was out of soldiers. No more mindless drivel. Here was the fight of the century. The fight was underway. No holds back. Beryl versus the Solar Senshi. Evil versus good. Ugly versus Beauty… The last one definitely. You must agree. We are much more attractive than Beryl, and smarter too. Where was I? Oh yes, the epic battle of the century, matter of life and death, blah blah blah, you get the picture. It was a big battle.

They were all too young to be fighting tooth and nail. This was not supposed to be their first battle. Fighting desperately for their lives and their kingdoms'. They were too young, innocent to be killing.

* * *

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

"SHABON SPRAY!"

"Dead Scream…"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

They all attacked at once. Their attacks merged into one multicolored blast of energy. Beryl let out a terrible screech as she was vaporized by the combined attacks. As Uranus looked at the smoldering spot that used to be Queen Beryl , she was viciously attacked from both sides.

"Ack! Mercury, Neptune! Stop hugging me!"

Mercury giggled hysterically as Neptune shook her head.

"We did it! We did it!" Neptune cried. Mercury's giggles turned to laughter.

Uranus smiled at her two bluenette friends and hugged them both.

"Now we just need to-" Mercury never did get to finish her sentence.

* * *

**We've come really far huh? As some of you have noticed, we're nearing the end. This is the penultimate chapter. The next chapter is the last one : ( After Chapter 15, no more Enough and Some to Spare(ESS). If you want me to answer any questions, please leave a review with your question! I will answer them in the next chapter. I just want you all to know that I LOVE YOU ALL! I mean 57 reviews and those who had stayed with me from the beginning, Haruka Tenou Kou and petiyaka, I appreciate it and I LOVE you for it! I hope you all continue to support me in my quest to write good fan fiction.**

**-Jun**


	15. The End

**Chapter 15: The End**

A dark mass steadily approached from the horizon.

"_You may have achieved a small victory."_

The mass was talking to them. Venus and Pluto had stepped to the front. What good was that going to do? They were exhausted. They had used up all their power in defeating Beryl.

"_Killing Beryl is very impressive, but the battle is just beginning."_

Beryl had proven to be a difficult enemy. Despite her appearance, she was a capable warrior.

"_I am Queen Metalia."_

What good did knowing her name bring?

"_Goodbye Sailor Senshi."_

In that instant, everything froze. Haruka saw Setsuna raise her staff before the mass overtook her and Minako.

Makoto had summoned thunder and attacked, but it bounced off harmlessly and hit Rei. She didn't even have enough time to register the fact that she was being electrocuted before Metalia took her and Makoto.

Haruka's vision got dark. She felt Michiru being ripped from her arms. She reached out for her, as the cold embrace of the darkness took her.

'I'm never going to see my family again. Caliban, Perdita, Mother, Father…' The darkness filled her senses.

'I'm never going to become a professional rabbit racer…' The darkness replaced the air in her lungs.

'I'm never going to get that fool back for that kiss…'

'I'm never going to see Seiya again…' Haruka thought before darkness became everything.

* * *

Well, how did you like the story? It all happened. It was pretty okay? I am an excellent storyteller! Do not belittle my talents! I do not believe you. Another story? No, no, not to you. You are a most rude listener. I'd rather tell a story to Michiru or Hotaru, at least they wouldn't interrupt me…. Why are you still here? I said no more stories. Don't 'Come on Sets' me. Ruka, I said leave, Michiru wants you. How do I know this? I am Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gate. I know everything… Do I wish to leave? And become normal? I can never be normal, Haruka. Take the best of what you have. Now go; Hotaru dropped the egg carton and Michiru wants you to go buy new ones. Come visit soon… See you later…

* * *

**Haruka Tenou Kou: And the continuation? The life of Haruka and Seiya on Earth? In sec XXI? The romance? The children? The home? Where are they?- Not here! This fic will have a sequel…eventually, and then all that good SeiyaxHaruka lovingness will come!**

**Lightprincess14: Are you going to include when the Starlights home gets destroyed also or is that far into the future?- Yep, waaaaaaaaaaay too far in the future. Their planet gets destroyed in the present-day **

**What inspired you to make this story anyway?- Well, there's a lack of SeiyaxHarula fics and since nobody was updating, I just created a new one! **

**And is Haruka your favorite sailor scout and seiya your favorite starlight?- Nope! Neptune and Mercury are my favorite Sailor Senshi and Star Healer is my favorite Starlight xD **

**And are we going to hear anything about what happened to their kingdoms and their families?- Hmmmmmm, lets wait until the sequel to find out about them! **

**Darkfairy28: Do the Starlights find out about it?- Yep! After the fall of the Moon Kingdom, Aphrodite sent reinforcements and the Starlights rushed to the scene along with some other planet's Senshi, but they were too late.**

**Petiyaka: What will happen to the girls?-They're dead o.O**

**Ebony Mitsu: Who attacked Mercury?!-That was Random Expendable Solider Number 1!**

**Thank you all for reading Enough and Some to Spare!!!! I Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
